Summer rain
by TiaDalma92
Summary: A Blackwater fanfic. Rated M for language and maybe lemons in later chapters. Taking place after BD, the Cullens left after Renesmee was born and Jacob's pack is back to La Push.
1. The dream

**AN: Takes place after BD. Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee and the Cullens left after Bella gave her birth.**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Meyer****

Chapter 1: The dream  
  
Leah POV:

I was having the most horrifying dream in my life. I know it was a dream because I was in a hospital, in a surgery room with my father on a hospital bed. He was screaming on top of his lungs in agony, clenched to the bed, while the doctors were operating him. Why? Why didn't they put him to sleep or something first? It's hurting him, can't they see? I tried to tell them to stop, I tried to push them away from my father but they acted like I wasn't there, like I was nothing more but a ghost. The screaming was so loud my ears began to hurt. I was horrified. There was blood everywhere. My eyes began to water as I was trying to reach my father, to take his hand in mine and tell him it was going to be alright. I couldn't find my voice. He was calling me. Screaming my name, while trying to reach me. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to fall as I collapsed on the floor.

Then the screams suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I was seeing blurred because of the tears. We were alone now. Only me and my father. The room was dark now and I could see my father staring at me, expressionless. Blood was dripping from his right hand on the floor, making a pool of blood. A new wave of tears washed through me. He was dead. My father – dead. God, why do I have to go through this in my dreams too? Why do you hate me so much? Isn't it enough that I'm a genetic dead end and that I'll never find true love, but to suffer from my father's death every night? I just can't take it anymore. I wanted to wake up.

Suddenly, I felt something soft in my hand. Something wet and sticky and it was moving. I slowly turned my gaze to my right hand. Dear God! My stomach reacted and I threw up, dropping the thing I was holding. I was gonna faint if I wasn't dreaming. I swear whoever comes up with these dreams I'm gonna cut his god damn head off. When finally my stomach calmed down I was able to look at my father's still beating hearth that I was holding seconds ago. Only that it wasn't there anymore. Instead, in front of me was standing the last person I would want to dream about. Sam fucking Uley. How dare he comes to my dream. He was holding my father's hearth. Wait! Why was he holding my father's heart? He had a grin on his face and I really wanted to punch him in that moment. Instead, my eyes went wide and my fists clenched as I saw him reach for his back pocket and pull a knife. What the fuck is he doing?

- No, no, please don't! – I tried to say but I still couldn't find my voice.  
His grin never left his face. And then it happened. I curled up on the floor screaming in agony. It was like somebody was stabbing me with a sharp object in the left side of my chest again and again, and again. Like somebody was ripping me apart.

The stabbing stopped, but the pain was still there. I used all my energy to look up, although I already knew what I was going to see. Sam was gone and the heart was on the floor 2 meters away from me with a knife stabbed through it. And then I realized. I wasn't my father's heart that I was holding earlier, it wasn't my father's heart that Sam stabbed. It was my heart. I felt strange. Like a hole was punched through the left side of my chest. My body was numb. Okay, I think this was enough. Can I wake up now, please? I don't think if I can stand it anymore.

I closed my eyes in attempt to wake up but when I opened them again the scene had changed. I was in a meadow. I knew this place because I came here often when I needed to think. I looked around but saw only trees and bushes. The sun was coming through the thick leaves and was lighting the meadow. I heard a sound to my left and turned around. Oh come on, what the fuck is he doing in my dream? I frowned. This has to be the most fucked up dream I've ever had. It totally beats the dream where Paul was in a wedding dress and was walking down the aisle to Seth. I lifted my gaze to meet his. Concern and relief were written on his face as he bent down in front of me. I was so confused. He smiled at my expression and pulled something from behind his back. My jaw literally hit the ground. Jacob Black was holding my beating heart.

The next thing I saw was the wall across from my bed.

**AN: So tell me watcha think. It's my first Twilight fanfic and I really love Leah and Jacob they make a great couple. R&R**


	2. Waking up and Seth

**Chapter 2****: Seth**

Leah POV:

_The next thing I saw was the wall across from my bed._

- What the fuck? – I managed to say while breathing heavily.

I was covered in cold sweat, trying to catch my breath. My head was going to blow any minute. Father, Sam, hospital, meadow, bed, knife, Sam, doctors, Jacob, blood, trees, father, knife, heart. My hand immediately snapped to the left side of my chest. I knew it was there I just needed to be sure. I was still breathing heavily as I was staring in the wall. I couldn't move my gaze. I felt numb. My name echoed in the house as the door burst open and Seth came. I didn't look at him. I was too busy looking at the wall.

- Leah, Leah, what happened? I heard you scream and… - he said, breathless.

Did I really scream? I can't remember. Seth took a few steps closer.

- Leah?

I didn't flitch, I didn't move my gaze, I just answered without any emotion in my voice.

- It's nothing, Seth. I just had a nightmare. Go to bed.

Jacob, knife, Father, Sam, heart, hospital, meadow, Jacob, blood, Sam…  
I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder as he whispered.

- Was it dad again?

I snapped back to reality. I had control over my body, as I shifted my gaze to look at my little brother. Concern was written all over his face as he searched for any sign in my eyes. What the hell was I thinking? I'm not supposed to scare my brother like that. I must be the stronger one. I must be strong for him and for mom. I can't let some stupid dream break me.

I managed to smile.

- Don't worry, Seth. It was just a bad dream. I'm okay. I'm really sorry I woke you up. – I tried do reassure him but he didn't look convinced as he continued to look concerned.

Oh, way to go, Leah. You scared the shit out of your brother.  
I touched his cheek.

- Go to bed. You look tired. – I whispered, touching his hot skin.

Seth took my hand in his and kissed my forehead. He looked at me one last time then stood from my bed and quietly made his way to the door.  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lied down. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. The dream was bugging me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I've had strange dreams but this, this was breaking the record. I touched the bridge of my nose, trying desperately not to think of it. It was nothing, it was just a stupid dream, get over yourself Leah.

Before I knew it the sun was already coming through my window. I sighed and got up. I took a quick shower, dried myself, then put my old jeans on and a green shirt and made my way downstairs.

Seth was already up, the early bird he was. He was sitting on the sofa, watching MTV with a bowl of cereal in his hand. He knew I was up before I left my room, thanks to his wolf senses.

- Hey, look! They made a song about you. – he said, pointing the TV with his spoon.

I followed his gaze and saw the video of the so called song "She wolf". I made a disgusted expression.

- That Shakira is the dumbest bitch I've ever seen. "There's a she wolf in your closet"? Oh, come on, how stupid can she be? Even I can come up with better lyrics than her. – I said making my way in the kitchen.

I was sure I could hear Seth's smirk at that moment. I took a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk then plopped on the chair.

- C'mon, Leah. You gotta give her some credit. No one else came up with a song about a she wolf.

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue. A yawn escaped from my mouth before I began to eat.

A lot of things changed the last two months. My mother went to live with her fiancée – Charlie Swan, the leechlover's father, in Forks. I wasn't surprised when she told us. She deserves to be happy. She's a strong woman, unlike me. She left the house to me and Seth, who's been bugging me since then to make a party. I, of course, said no. It's not like it's not gonna be great to have a party, but who is gonna clean up the hole mess after that? That's right – me. And I'm no suicidal.  
We're still separated from Sam's pack. But most of them don't phase anymore. Sam is preparing for his damn wedding, which is in a week or so, and the others just can't stand being in his head at this time. Now they see how I felt. Serves them right. And now it's just us – Jacob's pack – protecting the tribe.  
I still can't believe that I accepted to be the bridesmaid. I am totally suicidal. What the fuck was I thinking? I prefer to kiss Paul then to be at their stupid wedding. Agh, life is so fucking unfair.

- Daydreaming again.

I almost fell from the chair. I turned to glare at my brother, who had a smirk on his face, while putting his empty bowl in the sink.

- Stalker. – I mumbled, getting up from the table. I wasn't hungry anymore.

- I think you're losing your wolf senses, big sis. – he commented standing next to the counter.

I handed Seth the bowl without even looking at him as I started washing the dishes. He thanked me and left the kitchen.

Seth and I became very close since our father died a year ago. We promised to each other that we'll never fight or argue and make mom sad, and that we'll never lie to each other. I don't think if I could have survived father's death if it wasn't for Seth. I was locked in my room crying for days. Mom was so worried that she considered taking me to a doctor or something. Good thing it was Seth to talk her out of this. He came through the window of my room and stayed with me, saying that it was going to be alright and that he and mom where here. I felt so weak and vulnerable it makes me sick to even think of it right now.

I turned off the water, dried my hands and made my way to the living room.

- So, you coming to the bonfire tonight? – Seth asked without looking at me.

- Nope.

I sat next to him on the sofa and took the remote.  
- Come on, Leah. Everyone's gonna be there. – my brother pleaded.

- That's exactly why I'm not going. – I said, changing the channel.

- Hey, I was watching that.

- Not anymore.

Seth frowned and stood from the sofa.

- You are so impossible, Leah. – he complained, coming between the TV and me.

- So I was told. - I tried to look past him but he was so big I couldn't see the TV at all. – Excuse me, could you move a little to the left, you're blocking the ...

- No. – he interrupted me.

I gave him a surprised look.

- Come again?

- Leah, you are being utterly stubborn and you ARE coming to the bonfire tonight. – my brother commanded me without taking his eyes of mine.

Okay, I was a little taken aback. How did it turned out Seth being the older one?

- What was that? – I asked, still bewildered.

He touched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. I was looking at him without even blinking, waiting to see how he was going to make me go to the bonfire. He opened his eyes and took a step forward, which was enough to reach the sofa. He kneeled down and took my hand in his. His eyes didn't left mine. Then he said:

- Leah, please come to the bonfire tonight. If you love me.

Damn, I knew he was going to do that. Agh, I hate those puppy-dog eyes. He always gets what he wants when he says that. What am I suppose to say? "No, I don't love you and I won't come to the stupid bonfire." Ugh, I hate him sometimes.

- Seth, you're the most annoying brother a sister can have. – I complained, without bothering keeping my voice down, standing from the sofa and heading to my room.

- I knew you were gonna agree. – he said, smirking.

Oh, how I wanted to punch him in the face. I glared at him before heading upstairs. Ugh, Seth can be so frustrating. I opened the door to my room and slammed it so hard the whole room shook.

- I love you too! – shouted Seth from downstairs.

- AGHH!

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

AN: Thanks to all who've reviewed you really made my day. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this so if u have any ideas tell me :)


	3. The worst possible situation

**Chapter 3: ****The worst possible situation**

Leah's POV:

_- And then Quil had to play the big bad wolf that eats the grandma. I'm telling you I almost died laughing. You missed a lot by not coming to Clare's birthday party, Leah.  
_  
Seth hasn't stopped talking/thinking since we left the house 10 minutes ago. We transformed and were already halfway to the clearing were the bonfires were held. I don't know why he's telling me all those things, he knows I don't care.

_- Is that so._ – I thought, not interested.

He sighed, but didn't say anything. I saw his blurred shadow through the trees as he was running a few meters away on my left.  
It wasn't raining, which was unusual for Forks, but the forest was still wet from the previous rain. We were close now and I could hear laughing and talking. Ugh, I hated these kind of gatherings. Everyone's gonna be like "oh, look, the queen of bitchness is here". Idiots. I had better things to do, like staying home and NOT going to the bonfire.

Seth felt sad.

_-You know it's not like that, Leah. Everyone misses you. They're always asking me if you got sick or something, 'cause they haven't seen you in ages._

Yeah, right, like I can get sick at all.

_- We should stop here._ – I thought, ignoring my brother and slowed down.

He nodded and seconds later was out of my head. I sighed and transformed too. I dressed in my skinny short jeans and my black shirt and made my way to the light that was coming through the trees. And here it goes…

- … I think this is a great idea, Emily. Maybe Claire could be the flower girl, she'll look so adorable. And Kim could……….. Leah?

My mother was talking with Emily, undoubtedly about the wedding, when she saw me coming out from the trees.

- Hey, mom. – I said as she came and gave me a hug.

She was still surprised to see me.

- But how…

- Seth. – I answered quickly and gave her a smile. She grinned in return. – Is Charlie here?

Sue gave me a sad smile.

- No, he has to work tonight. He said to tell you and Seth "hi" and that he's sorry for not coming.

- Oh, it's okay. Thanks.

- Leah? – a female voice called from behind Sue.

My smile vanished and was replaced by a murderous look. My mom looked me stern in the eyes before whispering a "behave" and left me alone with my cousin. Emily wore a smile on her face, the scars on her right side visible in the light. Why does she have to look so fucking happy all the time? Just because she has everything doesn't mean that everyone has to know it. Fucking bitch.

- You've no idea how happy I am to see you here. – she bounced.

- Is that so? – I said, my voice cold and even.

A sad expression formed on her face as she approached me.

- I, uh… I hope you haven't changed your mind about the wedding.

My hands began to tremble as I felt my hearth ache. I saw Sam and my mother looking at me from across the fire. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead and gone. I turned my gaze to Emily again as she was looking expectantly at me. I narrowed my eyes and said through gritted teeth:

- No, of course not.

Emily exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. Then she smiled again.

- Thank you, Leah. This means a lot to me.

I felt fire going down my spine. Why, that good for nothing… it's all about her isn't it? What about my feelings? She knows damn well how I feel about the fucking wedding. I took a step closer, without even thinking about the consequences my actions could bring. Before I could do something reckless a warm hand caught my wrist and stopped me dead in my tracks.

- Well, well, if it isn't the goddess of bitchness. – a husky voice said behind me. I turned around to look at my Alpha. Well, well, if it isn't Jacob fucking Black. And as shirtless as ever.

- If you wanna keep your hand I suggest you take it off, right now.

He slowly removed his hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just grinned.

- So, uh, Leah. – I turned sharply at Emily. – I'm glad we had a chance to talk. – she smiled. - See you later. – She turned and made her way to Sam.

I didn't say anything as I watched her go. Then I turned to Jacob, who was giving me an unbelieving look.

- What?

- What do you mean "what"? You were going to bite her head off. – he stated, starting to walk to the others. I followed.

- From all the things I was thinking of doing to her, that was the least painful. – I said, a smile forming on my face as I thought about my plans. It was strange how often I was able to smile around Jacob.

He looked at me and made that annoying grin of his. Sometimes I really wanted to punch him in the face.

- Auntie Leaaaaaaah!

Claire screamed a good 10 meters away from me as she jumped off Quil's lap and starts running in my direction. She was bouncing up and down from happiness. Well, at least someone is happy to see me, aside from my mother.

- Hey, Claire. – I smiled and hugged the little girl. She was giggling.

- Fly, flyyyyy. – she screamed.

- Oh, you wanna fly? You wanna fly?

- Yeeeeeeees. – she screamed even louder as I threw her up in the air and caught her without any difficulty. She was laughing and screaming from happiness. I really loved Claire she was like a little sister to me. The kid was always so cheerful and the smile was never leaving her face. I finally put her down and we made our way to the guys.

- Hey Leah. – Embry and Quil said in union.

- Hey guys. - I greeted and sat next to Quil and Seth, placing Claire in Quil's lap. Embry was next to my brother and Jacob was across from me.

- Leah, where were you last night? We were supposed to run patrol. – Quil complained.

I made an innocent expression.

- Oh, I'm so sorry Quilly-boo. It must have slipped out of my mind.

He narrowed his eyes, obviously not buying it. Well, he'd be a real idiot if he believed me. The truth was that I was too lazy to get off my bed. He popped his bottom lip like a small child and turned to Jacob. The others started laughing. Oh, two can play that game. I made my most innocent expression and started bathing my eyelashes at Jacob.

- Daddy, tell heeeeeer! – Quil whined, looking at Jacob.

Jacob looked at Quil, then at me, then at Quil again… Seth and Embry were now rolling on the ground laughing and Claire was bouncing in Quil's lap. Jacob made a disgusted expression.

- God, I think I'm gonna puke.

Our little game was interrupted, though, by loud cheers and clapping. Everyone turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about. Hand in hand, smiling like teenage lovers, Sam and Emily were making their way to the center of the party. Oh no, this can't be good. I swallowed hard and turned around to look at Jacob the same time he did. Judging by the questioning look on his face he didn't knew anything. I turned again to look at my ex and cousin.

Emily was looking kind of shy and Sam was looking proud. The clapping and cheers died. I felt a pit in my stomach and my hands started to tremble once again. This definitely isn't good. It was quiet. Sam looked at Emily expectantly. She winced and lifted her head to look at everybody. Then she spoke:

- I… I mean me and Sam. We have some great news to tell you guys.

All the eyes were focused on them. I could almost feel it. The blow that was coming. The sharp object pressed to my back. The steel edge that was going to cut right through my flesh. And the pain… the pain of betrayal. Inevitable. I took a few steps back as I started to tremble violently. And there it was. With a smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes Emily announced:

- I'm pregnant. Me and Sam are having a baby.

A sharp pain ran through my body. The knife went all the way inside of me, triggering the familiar felling going down my spine.

The ripping clothes and paws hitting the ground were muted by the loud cheers and congratulations.


	4. Friends

**Thanks to all who've reviewed ^_^**

**bvc17**** Sam and Emily are really hurting Leah, even if they don't want to. I really feel sorry for her, she's been through a lot and that's probably why she's my favorite female character from the Twilight Books. She may be a bitch most of the time but she is a very strong woman, not some whining girl like Bella.**

**dancingxphalanges**** I'm really happy that u like it. I'm not a very good writer but I try. I promise to use ****quotation marks**** in the next chapters :)**

**La Mariposa3795**** I'm exactly the same way myself. My least favorite characters are Bella and Emily. I'm glad that u liked the chapter I really enjoyed writing it. As for Jacob… just read *wink* **

**brankel1**** Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy that u like it ;)**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

And I was running. I was running my ass off as everything around me was a blur. Tears were clouding my sight. A loud thunder echoed through the forest which made me run even faster. I could still hear the words in my head, every single one was like a knife in the back as I felt nothing but pain and emptiness. The worst possible situation. And I can do nothing to change it. Nothing to make it right… for me. I was a genetic dead end. Defective. Wrong. Everything in my life was going from bad to worse and I just couldn't see the end of it. I was cursed.

In least than 2 minutes I was already home. I slammed the door shut and wiped away the tears from my face. Fuck Sam. Fuck Emily. Fuck all the wolf bullshit. Fuck La Push. Fuck them all. I despise this place. Everything I do I end up hurt and everyone starts feeling sorry for me. AGH, that's what I hate about all of them. They always take pity on me – the broken-hearted ex-girlfriend that couldn't get over a crush.

I don't know how I will overcome this. Today's events were replaying in my head. Emily was so happy, she had sparks in her eyes, and Sam – he was looking like he owns the entire world. Fucker. Damn, I never should have went to the stupid bonfire.

My eyes began to water once again as I pictured myself on the same spot Emily was tonight – next to Sam, holding his hand, feeling his baby inside of me. My hand placed itself on my stomach. Nothing.

Ugh, damn, get a hold of yourself, Leah. You're over Sam, remember?

I quickly decided to take a shower to relax my muscles from the running. I took off my clothes and put them in the laundry before entering the bathroom.

20 minutes later I walked in my room, wrapped in a towel. Opening my closet I pulled a pair of black bikini and a bra. I exhaled, felling tired. It was a long day, or so it felt that way. I started unwrapping the towel, when I heard a soft noise coming from behind me. Turning around I came face to face with Jacob's chest. What the fuck is he doing here? I can't deny that I couldn't take my eyes off his chest for a couple of seconds.

Without saying a word he wrapped his hands around me and pressed me tight to him. Not even trying to stop them, the tears rolled down my cheeks. My hands locked behind his bare back.

"I am so, so sorry." He whispered in my ear, his husky voice full with sadness.

After a moment he slowly pulled away to look me in the eyes. I immediately tried to wipe the tears away, but he caught my hands in his. After seeing my hurt expression and wet face he frowned.

"Oh, God, no. Please, don't."

Jacob let go of my hands to wipe the tears. I felt his warm touch and closed my eyes. It felt so good I almost smiled. Wait! What? I just though that Jacob's touch…. Oh, no no no. Why was he even here? And why the fuck does he care about my feelings? I pulled away roughly and looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Why are you here, Jacob? Did Sam send you?" I felt pure rage as I thought of this possibility, taking a step closer to Jacob. "Cause if he did I swear…"

"No, no, of course not. How could you even think it, Leah?" He cut me off almost immediately.

I felt bad for doubting him like that, but not enough to change my expression. He eyed me up and down and bit his lower lip. Ignoring this I asked with the same anger in my voice.

"Then why are you here?"

He sighed and looked away for a moment, undoubtedly to clear his head from the dirty thoughts, then back at me.

"I just wanted to check up on you. To see if you're okay. I know it's hard…"

It was my time to cut him off.

"Well, thanks for being so concerned," sarcasm dripping from every word "now get out of my room before I throw you out." I warned, crossing the room and sitting on my bed, my back to him. I didn't want him to see me like this. So vulnerable. So weak.

But unfortunately, Jacob knew me too well. He came and sat next to me on the floor, leaning back on the side of the bed. I didn't want to meet his gaze so I just stared at my pillow.

"The truth is I came because I was worried about you. I didn't want you to feel lonely and abandoned." He lifted his head to look at me but I was still too interested in my pillow.

"Leah." Jacob said a little louder and my eyes met his.  
"I'll always be here for you. As will Seth and your mother. We'll never leave you."

I felt a strange feeling I haven't felt for ages. My cheeks were getting warmer. WTF, AM I BLUSHING??? God, I don't believe this, I'm so pathetic. Good thing it was dark and Jacob couldn't see the slight change of color on my face.

I gave him a smile but didn't say anything. He smiled back, revealing his perfect white teeth and stood up. I followed him with my eyes (God, he had a sexy ass) as he made his way to the window and prepared to jump. He then turned around sharply, as if he forgot something. Looking at me he whispered a "good night" and jumped through my window.

I was still smiling like an idiot as I stared at the window. It took me a couple of seconds to come to my senses. Then I stood up and said "Thank you" to the wall across from me.

And it didn't last long, before a "You're welcome" reached my ears. Smiling, I changed in my bikini and bra and laid on my bed.  
I didn't dream that night, which I was grateful for.

**I have some ideas about the future chapters… kinda. If u have some interesting ideas feel free to share :)**


End file.
